Noise cancellation headsets are becoming popular for providing superior user experience. However, most noise-cancellation headsets require internal noise cancelling circuitry and a battery (to power this circuitry). This type of circuitry tends to make these headsets expensive and bulky, as well as having to frequently charge the battery for the noise cancellation to work.